


a3p7p2s1.blk redux

by 24hourprince



Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince
Summary: rewrite of the scene where Adam closes the gate on Mitchell. Title is from the cutscenes file
Relationships: Mitchell Shephard/Adam
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing" Mitch yells, slamming a fist on the closed gate.

"... I'm Keeping my promise" Adam looks down emotionless.

"Adam! Open this goddamn door Right. Fucking. Now. This is an order!" Mitch tried grabbing Adam through the gate.

"Do you remember the first time we met" Adam looks up just enough to make eye contact with Mitchell for a second, then looking away.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just let me out!" The gate rattles under his fists.

"Mitch, listen this whole place is about to blow" Adam begins again, ignoring Mitchell's commands. 

"Adam, please… you don't have to do this" Mitchell's voice is low and desperate.

"I have to Mitch, it's all part of the deal" Adam clenching his eyes closed, nails digging into the palm of his hand.

"What. Deal, **_what deal Adam!"_ **Mitchell seems to be seconds away from ripping the gate of the hinges.

"Just, follow the tunnel he's waiting there for you" His voice is barely over a whisper.

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about? Wait… No… not-not you…" Mitchell shakes his head, stunned.

"Its was just part of the deal. I'm sorry Mitchell, just... go now. It's time…" Adam goes to turn away

One step.

Two step.

Turn.

"Actually, no wait. I'm coming with… you deserve to hear it from me." Adam opens the gate and walks to Mitchell.

"What the fuck are you talking about Adam!?" Mitchell looks mere seconds away from slamming Adam straight into the wall.

"Like I said, do you remember when we first met?" Adam, makes another split second of eye contact, before looking at his feet, starting to walk to the tunnel.

"Yeah, you pointed a gun at me, made me make a deal with you to help you get out." Mitchell is more confused than anything. 

"That… wasn't the first time we met" Adam looks like he's about to be sick. "Freeman, he isn't the guy you are looking for…its me." 

"What the fuck are you talking about? No… no no no, Adam, **_You!_ ** You did this, you killed me didn't you." Mitchell slams Adam against the wall, hand against his throat, leaving just enough room for Adam to talk.

"He struck a similar deal with me that he did with you. I was shot, clean through the heart, By a HECU Marine. I couldn't see his face. The Suit, he promised me, he promised me life, promised me power, promised me _love Mitchell._ And all I had to do was kill one lousy HECU Marine… So I did it" Adam makes eye contact through the entire thing, eye watery with tears yet to be spilled. "Mitchell, do you know how _hard_ it is, to see the monument of your sins, your mistakes, every day of your life. To know you _killed_ the man you love. Because I do. Everytime I see your face, I see my own… Handiwork… It haunts me, To feel _your_ skull cracking under my foot, **_your_ ** teeth shattering under my swings, to know **_I_ ** killed one of the only people I ever loved, that I _could_ ever love." Adam can feel the pressure on his neck increase, he can hear snapping in his ears. He lets our one last "I love you Mitchell. That much isn't a lie." before shutting his eyes

Mitchell just drops him, and Adam falls to the ground limp. 

  
  


Mitchell goes to leave, but he can't. He picks up Adam's limp body and tosses it over his shoulder before continuing his way down the tunnel. A soft breath puffs against his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell walks out into the sunny outcrop. It's unsettling in comparison to the physical darkness he's faced the last few hours.

"Mister Mit _ chell  _ at last and it, seems you brought a guest another. Pawn perhaps you both have done a great deal in such a small time" The suit man looms over Mitchell and Adam's unconscious body, still resting on Mitchell's shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up, you lier! You  **monster** , you use me, you used  _ us! "  _ Mitchell almost lunges at the man.

"Now let me, correct you Mister Mitchell we used each other life isn't a gift to take lightly, and your services were oh so useful." The man continues, unfazed.

"You lied to me! You said it was Freeman, that I was going to  _ hunt him down _ , you did this! You  **made** Adam kill me, you  **made** this all happen just for your fucked up amusement you bastard!" Mitchell has only felt this level of rage once in his life.

"Amusement? no Mister Mitchell it is strictly business you see we, needed a target for the combine to follow to make Mr Freeman's path- a little easier and you two are doing just that"

"That still doesn't explain why you sent Adam to kill me! You Bastard" Adam starts to wake up from Mitchell's screaming.

"One good deed deserves another don't you agree mister Mitchell, do you remember who all you killed in Black Messa? a Black Ops, it was a clean kill, beautiful almost painless."

"No, no you're lying!" Adam regains consciousness just as Mitchell drops to his knees.

"Search your heart mister Mitchell you know it to be true none the less you two have outlived your usefulness, the combine is right on your tail after this your task is complete, and I give you two my permission to die." The suit man ends with a smirk.

"What if we survive, if we make it through it?" Desperate rage fills his eyes 

He just straightens his tie and smiles before turning away. 

  
  
  


"Nick! Nick are you there!?" Mitch scrambles with his radio

"Yes loud and clear. Just what happened in there. The combine is on full alert!" Nick exclames.

"Long story, Trust me. Is there anyway you can pick us up?" Mitch franticly asks.

"So Adam is with you? He stopped picking up on his radio a while back..." 

"Yes, it's… We'll explain later. But we need to get out of here now!"Mitchell it getting more frantic by the second.

"Roger. Found your location. Be there in 15 Captain." Nick calmly states.

"See you soon Nick." 

"Adam you feel well enough to hold a gun"

Mitchell ask, still having to prop Adam up

"Not like I have much choice, now do I" Adam's voice is hoarse and dry.

"No, not really" 

"Help me get atop that roof and I'll give you all the sniper support you need."

  
  


"You are in sight. Landing shortly. Head to the landing spot now." Nick voice crackles out their radio like the voice of an angel. "And, Mitch? Adam? It's good to see you again." 

It's blissfully quiet once they land. The three walk out, side by side, and embrace the salty air like greeting an old friend. 

They look out into the sea, Mitchell swears he could see the man in a suit on some fishing boat in the distance. He squints to try and see better but is pushed back by a cacophony of voices. Vortigaunt voices. The other two catch Mitch before he falls.

"Just what was that? Mitchell are you ok?" Nick asks, confused.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just set course for Borealis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i make another chapter? who knows!


End file.
